


Her Healing Touch

by igi_pigi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igi_pigi/pseuds/igi_pigi
Summary: Jane doesn't really realise that the Aesir are a bit relaxed when it comes to physical hurt. And freaks out over what Thor thinks are just petty bruises of battle. Ending with a little confession from Thor.[Set after Thor2]





	Her Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for a living makes me appreciate this unchecked BS I get to write for fun.

For all the desperation he feels of getting back into Jane's arms, Thor keeps his steps low and quiet. It is night - 2 or 3 am perhaps - and he has already made enough noise with the Bifrost transporting him back. Which is why he chose to land on the roof instead of the usual balcony of his home. He does not want to disturb Jane's sleep.

All he can think of right now is to slide back in bed with her, feel her in his arms again. The battles and political wars that he is returning from vanish away from his mind as he silently lands in his own balcony now and slips inside the hall. He makes his way towards the bedroom, hastily dropping his clothing barring the trousers on the way. At last, he silently pushes the door open, and there she is!

Sleeping peacefully in their bed, wearing only the checked shirt he last wore before leaving for Asgard, blankets clutching her petite form clumsily. He takes a breath. He is home.

A nagging thought in the back of his head tells him to at least have a bath before climbing in bed. Clean the sweat and dirt and blood off his wounds before being near her. But he's been away from Jane for a week now, so he pushes the thought away and gets inside the sheets.

His shirt is big enough for her to not need a blanket, but he pulls it over the both of them anyway. She must be really tired to not feel the mattress sink under his weight or him shifting nearer, he wonders. And easily enough, he spots some open books on the sofa chair near the bed. 

As she is facing away from him, Thor gently moves his hand below Jane's breasts. She stirs a little at his touch. Then hums and whispers, "You're back, 'my love'..."

She giggles sleepily at having used the name he calls her. Thor finds himself smiling as well. He vividly remembers how awestruck she got when he first called her that while they made love for the first time.

Before those beautiful memories could flood his head, he feels her turning in his arms to face him. "I missed you." She moans, eyes completely closed. Still smiling wide, she kisses him sleepily. He captures her lips with his own and hungrily kisses her back. But lets go just as soon. He does not want to wake her up.

"I missed you too." He breathes, as she settles her head in the crook of his neck. Jane languidly moves her hands around, hugging him close. So it seems like she does not mind the sweat and dirt. But Thor breathes in again, then again. This scent - her scent - it drives him mad. Her resting her head on him does as well... He missed her so much!

Those two years away from her were painful. But now, separation from her feels cruel. Because then, he was in love with the idea of her: a beautiful, kind soul who saved him, who was curious, determined and braver than anyone of her kind.

But now, he is in love with a beautiful person and all her little quirks. He knows her inside out, has been so, so intimate with her that they felt one. He loves how she is in those moments, only and only for him to see. Or how she tastes more intoxicating than any mead he has relished.

The way she kisses him, the way she looks at him. The way her nose scrunches, how she chews her pencil when in thought. How adorably nervous she gets when presenting something she cooked for him. The way she is hugging him right now. How full of love she is. And how incredibly patient she is with him.

She is a part of him. How can he ever bear to be away from His Jane!

 _"Say goodbye!"_ Loki's words creep into his head uninvited and he feels as though a dagger stabbed his heart. He doesn't need this fateful reminder today. Though before he can shake it away, he feels Jane's fingers feeling up something on his side.

"What--" She starts but suddenly gasps, then looks down, awakening by the second. "Oh my god!" She cries, taking her hand back.

Slightly panicked himself, he looks down. There's blood on her fingers. His eyes dart from them towards the side of his stomach now.

"Oh." He lets out a breath. It's just a bruise. "It's nothing." He looks back up. Jane is staring at him and looks horrified! So he adds in a reassuring tone. "Don't worry, it'll heal."

"You're bleeding!" She cries out again, bewildered.

"Yes, that is a bit unusual." Thor says thoughtfully. It should have healed by now. Maybe it got stretched while he was getting in bed. "But it'll--"

"Let me get the first aid." Jane is already getting up the bed.

Thor holds her hand. "I said it'll heal. Leave it." He says with the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice. "There’s no need to disturb your sleep for something as trivial."

Jane blinks at him.

"Have you lost it?" She says, hysteria rising in her voice. "This isn't trivial. Just let me clean it up. Why won't you let me--"

"It's what happens in battles, Jane." Thor speaks over her, annoyance evident now. Why is she not getting it? "Are you going to tend to me every time I get hurt? Because you seem to have forgotten that I heal quicker than... humans." He lowers his voice a bit. "This'll be gone in some time like it was never there. What's the point?"

Jane looks hurt. She blinks several times, then scoffs. "The point is that it hasn't yet. Do you expect me to just sit back and watch you bleed?"

He opens his mouth to tell her that he expects her to simply sleep like she was doing before he came, but she suddenly speaks again.

"I'm well aware of our differences, all right!" Her lip trembles and she looks everywhere but him. "I know it'll heal and that you don't need me. But I-- I want to do it. Okay?"

He would have been touched by the caring sentiment. He really would. But her wholehearted belief that he 'doesn't need her' makes anger override the gratitude.

"Fine." He lets go of her hand with a jerk. "Waste your night."

Jane stares at him. Though the hurt in her eyes is soon masked by anger, too. She slides off the bed to retrieve the 'first aid box'. Humans seem to think it a necessity, which isn't surprising, considering how fragile they are.

She climbs back to sit by his side and he props himself to rest his back on the pillow. He would have remarked how adorable she looked by being angry with him all while tending to him if he wasn't annoyed himself. Though he wouldn't deny he is curious about this little Midgardian ritual.

He watches her pour the potion on the cotton in her hand and carefully rub it alongside his wound. She suddenly looks up - wincing - as if dreading a specific reaction from him. But he doesn't know what. He felt nothing more than a slight burn on there.

Realizing he would not have felt whatever she was expecting him to, she looks back down and begins meticulously cleaning the blood off. And Thor just watches her work.

A few minutes ago, he was watching her sleep in peace. And now, she is cleaning a wound of his that will heal anyway, her own sleep and rest forgotten. He just doesn't get this!

"You know, I _should_ come to you after every battle. Let you nurse up every ugly wound on me..."

She pretends to not hear him and applies a 'cream' on the now clean bruise.

"Look, there's one here." Continuing the mocking tone, he points to a nasty cut on his bicep that is farther from Jane, having just now spotted it. The blood has dried off, but it's still quite deep. Jane winces a bit at the grotesque sight. Then slowly meets his gaze.

It's what she wants, right? Why stop at just the easy ones then! He raises his brows. "Go on." He snaps, jerking his head to the side, and she flinches a little.

She quickly gets ahold of herself and climbs over him to sit on his other side now. Then again takes fresh cotton and begins the same process, not bothering to look at him this time. She grimaces a lot more and takes up more cotton, potion, and cream this time.

Well, maybe this one did need a bit of... nursing... She is only trying to help. What was he berating her for? For being compassionate and caring towards him?

"One's there as well." He hears Jane’s feeble voice.

He looks at her and she is pointing to the side of his head. He looks down at his arm: the wound's all taken care of. And Jane is moving closer to sit on her knees. He raises his hand to feel up where the bruise is, but she is already there, her fingers tapping his temple exploringly.

Maybe because it's so close to the eye, or maybe it was just that bad, he feels a white-hot stinging as soon as she dabs the wet cotton there.

"Ah!" He jerks his head away a little.

"Oh! Sorry." Jane looks surprised and worried at the same time. He instantly raises his hand to let her know it's alright.

She gets even more careful now but it hurts no less. He closes his eye shut and tries to tune it out. He focusses on how adorable she looks in his shirt right now. And how it was actually for the better that she decided to do this for him... For this is also a side of hers he is in love with. The simple fact that she _looks after_ him. She gets worried over him, even angry at times - all because she cares about him. All while she knows she doesn't need to.

And he loves it, he'd admit, _because_ he has never got it. Everyone just assumes he is strong enough to not need anything. No one ever bothers to ask him if he's alright, if he needs a shoulder to cry on. Not even his mother. It was always his brother who got all her concern. Thor was 'the strong one', he needed to be 'strong for his brother'. He wasn't allowed weakness.

And his Father... His Father looked to it that he didn't so much as wince if he got hurt, let alone tending to him. No one - no one allowed him the freedom to fall... Except Jane. His Jane treats him like he can break too...

Thor feels her move away from him after finishing up. He glances at her, then says sincerely, "Thank you." She again pretends to not hear him. Fair enough. He watches her put the medical box away, and tries again. "Can I lie down?"

"Standing on one leg has proven to work best for 'non-humans', I've read." She doesn't even look up.

He purses his lips and lies down. Not much he can do now. He'll make her a fantastic breakfast tomorrow and hope she forgives him. Of course, she will, she's too kind.

To his utter surprise, before he can even close his eyes, he feels her climb up the bed, grab his arm to duck in her head and lie in his embrace.

He blinks down her, or rather the top of her head, feeling so very grateful. He holds her close.

"Sorry." Thor whispers.

"I hate you." Jane replies in the tone of 'it's okay'. Her words certainly don't match her actions, as she hugs him tighter. He lightly rubs her forearm, deep realization dawning upon him. Should he tell her? Yes, yes he should. She deserves to know...

"The earliest memories I have of my mother and father together..." Thor begins slowly. Even though Jane doesn't respond, he knows she is listening. "...are of me as a child running up to their chambers to see Father upon his return from battles."

He stops, reminiscing, then adds. "And I never made it inside the chambers - always just hid behind the doors to watch them. It would be the same sight every time."

"What was it?" Jane speaks at once, her voice eager, but not looking up.

Thor smiles. "My mother would be tending to my Father's wounds while he would be speaking about how the Queen of Asgard need not relegate herself to something so inessential." He adds nonchalantly. "She would agree with him, but continue with it all the same."

Jane seems to have stopped breathing now.

"I may not understand much at that age, but to me... that was love..." His smile widens, thinking of the two people who are his sun and moon. Jane looks up, her eyes watering. She searches his eyes. He does hers, hoping she understood what he meant to say.

She did, of course. "I love you too!" Jane breathes, then reaches up to kiss him.

He doesn't hold back this time. One hand snaked around her waist, the other steadying her head, he keeps her close as he devours her with about as much decency as he can manage. He can feel her smiling. She keeps stroking his beard while moaning louder than she usually does.

When they pull away, he is still leaning in for more but she is intently looking into his eyes as if trying to comprehend something. She finally settles back with her head resting on his shoulder as he kisses it softly.

None of the two speak again. Jane only hugs him happily and eventually, her breathing calms down and she dozes off. He is the farthest from sleep, however. He strokes her cheek, looking at how she has a leg over and an arm across him. She is almost on him in a... What does she call him? ...'Posessive'! Yes, in a possessive sort of way.

Thor traces the bruise on his temple. All healed. The one on the side is taken care of as well. The one on the bicep will take a bit more time, it's almost there. She didn't have to do that... She still did, all while he was so incredibly rude with her. She is too kind for her own good. He doesn't deserve that, really! What would he do without her...

_"The only woman whose love you prised will be snatched from you..."_

Loki's words echo in his head once again as they often do and the ache in his heart is back. No, no, not again!

He pushes them away and hugs her close. He breathes her hair again and closes his eyes. As he hoped, her lying right over his heart muffles the pain enough to get him to sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I love how reserved he is in what he speaks (even to Jane) and love exploring that.


End file.
